Mountain Rendezvous
by JStacinator1
Summary: Slash!What happens in the mountains, stays in the mountains, or does it?rnDoes anyone LIKE this f-ing story? Because what is the point of me keeping here if no one likes it?
1. Mountain Air

Mountain Rendezvous

By: Stacey

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C, just the desire for them to have wild and crazy man-sex, sigh.

Summary: Yes, this is slash, and sorry if it seems like a Mary Sue, but I tried not to make it seem like one. Seth has a sister, a twin one, and he wants to be there for here, but what about him.

Chapter One-Tuesday, May First

_Marla will always be my sister, no doubt about that._

_But could a guy, um, I mean girl (hinthintwinkwink), get in the way of our friend ship._

_Maybe I should go back._

Monday, July 28th, 1-year ago-9: 30am(Seth's POV)

It was hot, really, hot! I was sitting on my bed, in my Daredevil boxer short, a t-shirt I borrowed from Marla, with the Ramones on I, reading Batman, Issue 27.

My room's, always kept at 54 F in the summer, and delightfully chilly. Especially my nether-regions (God, I love flaps!)

"Hey Seth, on GOD! Dude, one word, buttons," bursting through my door (note to self-lock) she was wearing Evil Bunny pj pants, and a Clash shirt.

"Why look Mar, so what you want?"

"Mom says we, being me, you, and our dearest Ryan, are going to the mountains!" she says dramatically, flapping her arms.

"Yay,"I say sarcastically, "it too hot to even move,"

"Sweetie, my Sethy, it's colder in the mountains," she says slowly, like she's talking to a five year old. No wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend.

"Yea, whatever," I say trying not to sound excited.

"And, anyways, you get to spend it with Ryan," she says giggling, a rarity for her.

"How the fuck do you know about that?" I yell, slightly shocked, but trying not to let it show.

"Good Lord, Seth, it's so f-in obvious, you perpetually hard around him, everyone notices it,"

"I don't…I mean…he is a great guy, but…I…fuck…I love him okay!"

"I knew it!Hee-hee! Marisa owes me 50. I gonna go own a CD spree, when I get back," she says as she starts to do what looks like a turkey mating dance.

"You girls were BETTING ON IT, I am shocked, and appalled."

"Oh, come on, you betted on how long I would break up with Joey,"

"That's um different,"

"Fuck right!"

"Okay, whatever, I leave you to get ready,"

"Bye, Marla,"

"Bye, loverboy," she says running out of the room giggling, yet again.

"Hey!"

_I didn't tell you about Ryan, did I? Oh my God, he is a…God! When he first came to live with us, Mom was afraid of him, Marla was attracted to him (not that I can blame her). Then him and me became friends, such a cliché tough-guy friends with faggot-geek. And then that fateful day, when we became…more._

AN- I hope it is ok. I don't think that Marla is a Mary Sue, I hope not. I just wanted to try something new, if this is new.

Review it, or e-mail me at 


	2. Watching and REALLY Watching

Mountain Rendezvous

By: Stacey

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C, just the desire for them to have wild and crazy man-sex, sigh.

Summary: Yes, this is slash, and sorry if it seems like a Mary Sue, but I tried not to make it seem like one. Seth has a sister, a twin one, and he wants to be there for here, but what about him.

Chapter Two-Wednesday, May Second

_I remember when Mom told us that me, Marla, and Ryan could ride up there by ourselves, and they would be up there two days later. I got a hard on just thinking about it. Because Ry and me had to share a room!_

Monday, July 28th-12: 30pm-Seth's POV

"Turn it up, Seth, please," says Marla, looking up from Fight Club.

"Sure Mar," I say. God, I am glad Marla was born with good taste in…everything. Then again, we are twins.

"So, Ry, how was your morning?"

"Oh, um, good. Yea, I watched "Queer as Folk,""

"Isn't that a gay show?" says Marla, looking at me through the driver's mirror.

"Yea, but it's funny and interesting and it has lesbians," he says, knowingly.

"Yea," I say, as my stomach drops.

"So, can we get ice cream?"

"Yea, you go in and get it," I say, pulling the explorer into a huge Dairy-Queen/Bookstore. God, what is the O.C.'s deal with adding things together. What's next, a porn-store/toy-store.

"See, if they have issue 28 of Batman for me, Mar, and a chocolate milkshake," I say.

"I want a vanilla, please," says Ryan, never forgetting his "pleases" and "thank you's".

"Ok,"

As Marla leaves, Ryan turns to me, God, why did he wear that wife-beater?

"Um, Seth, can I tell you something?" he says obviously nervous. Come on, I think, I wanna fuck your brains out.

"Sure," I say not looking at him cause on my face is a smile.

"I don't watch "Queer as Folk" for the lesbians," he doesn't finish, if he had to, because Marla hops in the explorer.

"So, here you go," she says, handing me my comic book and my ice cream, and then handing Ryan his, "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, watching a show, and really watching a show," Ryan says, giving me a knowing smile.

So how is it? I think it is getting better!

So review please!


End file.
